Drunken Games
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: There is a terrible storm at the Institute one night, and only the teenagers are home. Clary reveals her secret fear of storms, and a lot more once they start playing Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever. Alcohol is consumed, and a lot is learned about our favorite Mortal Instruments characters. Pairings: Clace, Simabelle, Malec. Rated T for real this time. No paranoia.


**AN: Okay, this story started out as a nice one-shot about Clary's fear of rain, and then it just turned into truth or dare/never have I ever. I haven't done one of these before, so I hope I did it some justice at least. Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, all rights go to Cassie Clare and her people. **

Rain sounded on the shingled roof above us, making small tapping noises as drops of water fell to the ground. The wind howled under the darkened cloak of night, making trees bend and sway in its wake. A branch off a nearby maple tree scraped against the main window of the library, making creepy scratching sounds while sending various patterns of moonlight into the room.

I jumped as a wild dog howled in the distance; an action that made Jace laugh from his spot beside me on the couch. "Clary, it's just a coyote that's probably a mile away. Calm down."

"Easy for you to say," I elbowed him in the chest playfully. "Mr. I am not afraid of anything."

Lightning cracked across the sky, and I found myself flinching once again. "When is this stupid storm supposed to stop?"

Jace chuckled. "You only think it's stupid because you're afraid of it."

"No! I am just genuinely curious!" I said indignantly.

He shook his head in amusement. "It's supposed to go on all night long."

Not that I was about to tell Jace, or really even needed to, but I was incredibly frightened by storms. The sheer volume of the sounds it made alone could make me quiver in a corner. The images or lack of images due to darkness only added to the horror, and made me always wish that I would never have to suffer from another storm in my life. Even with Jace by my side, the tempest was still frightening, and made me think back to the last storm that I had been in with the golden-haired boy.

It had been almost a year ago, back before we actually knew each other. My mother had been captured by Valentine and his men, and the apartment I had resided in had been trashed. When I had gotten that phone call from my mother telling me to stay away, and I had come home, only to be attacked my a forsaken. Jace had carried my poisoned and unconscious form out of the house, and when I regained consciousness it was raining.

It was that same night, during that exact storm, that Jace had told me how much he needed me. I had felt a newfound purpose, and for those few moments with his damp and crumpled form leaning over me, I had forgotten about my silly fear of thunderstorms. I had felt loved; by a teenage boy for that matter. That pivotal moment had marked the true start to my new life, and since then I had been through so much.

Jace broke me out of my reverie. "You have that look on your face… The one that means you're thinking really hard about something, but you really like what you're thinking about."

I smiled. "I was thinking about that time when you had saved me from that forsaken that had been in my apartment after my mother had been abducted, and how it had been raining when I regained consciousness."

"I don't see how you really liked that moment, besides it being that you could see my stunningly beautiful face. And, for the record, I really didn't save you from the forsaken. You had pretty much killed it when I got there."

"I know, you cocky little jerk. But you always claim credit for that moment every time someone asks you about it." I said, rolling my eyes at Jace's sense of humor.

"I only take credit for it because I am a man and you never seem to want to take credit for that moment. So I do what any sane person would do, and happily claim full responsibly for it."

Another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning elicited yet another jump from me and yet another laugh from Jace. "When is this storm going to stop?!"

He kept laughing, even going so far to clutch his stomach in pain. "You really hate these things, don't you?"

"Yes, I do; and you laughing is not helping it one bit."

"You fight demons for a living, and you're afraid of some rain and a little wind!" Jace pointed out obnoxiously, making me wonder why the heck I am dating him.

I pushed him down and got up of the couch. "I'm going to see what Izzy and Alec are up to."

"Clary, no, I'm sorry, please stay. I promise to stop…" He begged, taking hold of my wrist and looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Clary."

"Nope." I said, popping the "P".

I walked out of the library, only to see that Jace had followed me. "What, Jace? Do you really miss your brother and sister?"

"No." He stated plainly. "I'd miss you though, if you went to see them without me."

That was a statement that helped show one of the reasons why I loved him. Yes, I _love_ Jace, and one of the reasons why is his adorableness. Despite his being a bad-ass shadowhunter, he had an incredibly soft and loving side. I was one of the lucky people gifted enough to even see this side of him, and I got to see it more frequently then anyone else.

The sensation of meting pressed up against a wall broke me out of my musings. Looking up I could see that Jace had cornered me against one of the walls of the Institute; his face inches away from mine as he whispered in my ear rather seductively, "I love you, Clary."

I blushed. "Love you too, Jace."

He smiled, and enveloped my hand in his own. "Do you actually want to see Izzy and Alec?"

I actually did, now that he mentioned it. "Yeah, I'm bored."

"I could fix that…" He said, kissing down the column of my neck.

I giggled at his antics, but shoved him away and began walking down the hall. "Nice try, Jace. You coming?"

"Yeah. I am." He mumbled, seeming deflated.

Walking up the stairs towards the bedrooms, we ran into Izzy. "Hey guys, I was just coming to ask if you wanted to come play with us." She said happily.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, elbowing Jace to keep him from making an inappropriate comment.

"'Truth or Dare' and, 'Never Have I Ever.' Magnus and Simon are here also, so we thought you two might want to play with us."

"No thanks, I'm not into chick games…" Jace began to say before I interrupted him.

"Sure! We would love to." I said, ignoring the sharp looks Jace shot me.

Isabelle smiled. "Great! We already have the booze upstairs."

"You keep alcohol in your bedroom?" I asked.

Jace answered for her. "Maryse is not a huge fan of drinking, but she seldom goes snooping through our rooms, so we stash some there for any occasion where we might want it."

Isabelle nodded. "I keep mine under my bed, which is so cluttered that she probably wouldn't find it even if she was looking for it."

"I keep mine under the medicine cabinet in my bathroom." Jace stated casually, as if there was nothing odd about storing the beverage in his bathroom.

"Alec keeps some in his underwear drawer."

"How would you know that, Izzy?"

She held up her hands. "Do you really think Alec has enough creativity to not choose the most cliché hiding spot?"

We both laughed. "I have never actually had any alcohol in my life." I said a little nervously.

They both gave me looks of pure astonishment, and Izzy spoke up. "Seriously, girl? Have you done anything in your life? I bet you haven't even had sex with Jace yet…"

My cheeks flushed. "Ewww… stop talking please." I begged her, not interested in talking about my sex life, or lack there of.

"What? The pure idea of being intimate with me disgusts you?" Jace said indignantly, feigning hurt as he placed a hand on his chest.

I shook my head, mentally telling him to drop it for now as I walked up to Izzy's room. Entering the familiar room I saw that everything was still a mess; with clothes discarded everywhere and makeup strewn along every surface. The only things that looked out of place are the three teenage boys, if you could count Magnus as a teenager, who were all sat on either the bed or on the floor.

"Hey, Clary!" Simon and Magnus greeted.

"Hey, Clary and Jace!" Alec said.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Feeling the love, guys."

Alec blushed but Izzy spoke up. "Okay, let's get this game started!"

Jace and I sat down on the floor with Izzy, and the rest of them came over to complete the circle.

"We're playing 'Never Have I Ever' first." Magnus said. "That way we are all too drunk to remember 'Truth or Dare.'"

We all nodded in agreement, and I hoped that I wouldn't have a hangover in the morning. Rumor had it they were terrible. "Simon, you go first."

"Okay," He said, before pausing to think of a good thing to say. "Never had I ever 'done it' with more then one girl in a night."

I looked around and saw Jace and Magnus both take a shot from the bottles in the center of the room. Alec and I both sent glares that stated, 'explain. Now.'

They both exclaimed at the same time, "I was drunk!" which caused us all to burst out with laughter.

"Clary's turn!" Izzy piped up.

I though of a good thing to say. "Never have I ever gotten drunk."

Everyone took a drink and looked at Jace expectantly as it was his turn. "Never have I ever… told someone I was gay." He said while smirking.

Surprisingly everyone except me took a long sip of alcohol. "Really?" He asked, also surprised.

"I did it for attention…" Simon explained.

Izzy sighed. "I was drunk."

Magnus moved on to his turn. "Never have I ever lied about my sexual preference to avoid a date."

I looked to Jace nervously as I had actually done so to a guy who was really mean. He caught my gaze as he took his sip, and gave me a reassuring smile. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Clary." He whispered.

I shook my head and reached for a glass, filling it with the caramel liquid. I brought the glass to my lips, and winced as the drink poured down my throat. It was disgusting, and burned uncomfortably. Jace laughed at my grimace, claiming that it got better after a while.

It was Izzy's turn now. "Never have I ever puked on someone I was kissing."

Magnus took a drink, and we all looked at him for explanation. "I had a lot to drink, and at the time I was drinking a very strong ale, so I vomited on this girl while I was kissing her."

"It was a girl?" Alec asked, sounding disgusted.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I was really drunk."

"Never have I ever fooled around in public." Alec said, almost proudly as if it had been a life mission of his.

Simon of all people took a shot and quickly explained himself. "This girl came on to me, and we didn't realize that there was anyone else in the area at the time until we heard screaming."

It was once again Simon's turn. "Never have I ever had sex in a washing machine."

Alec and Magnus took a shot, and none of us wished o hear an explanation, so I went jumped in to my turn. "Never have I ever streaked."

Everyone drank at that. "Really guys?" I asked, and they all nodded.

Jace's turn rolled around, yet he didn't go. "Why don't we switch to truth or dare now?" He said, grinning.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I have the Truth or Dare part written, and I will post it if people liked this so far. Say, twenty five people tell me they like it, and I will post the final chapter. I don't mean to beg for them, that is just how I see if people are supporting or not. Thank-you, and have a great day! **


End file.
